


Sugar & Spice

by iconicharry



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), Golden - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Harry Styles Angst, Harry Styles Fluff, Harry Styles Smut, asshole harry styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicharry/pseuds/iconicharry
Summary: they are hot as spice and sweet as sugar. does that even fit together?
Relationships: harry styles x fem!reader, jeff azoff - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Sugar & Spice

“This is a joke, _right_?”

The all too tipsy, young woman whips her head around, eyebrows furrowed. Her arms are crossed in front of her chest, making it look like it’s the worst day of her life. Well, it probably is one of the worst days of her life.

Her eyes narrow at her friend laying in the beach chair beside her, “You did not… you just did not.”

Glenne slides her expensive-looking sunglasses up into her hair, af first blinking from this much sunlight then following her friends view through the garden. “I told you,” she hisses as her eyes focus at the unwanted object… person, “and he has nowhere else to stay. He’s Jeff’s friend and works with him.”

The woman huffs and a heavy wrinkle settles between her eyebrows, “You freaking did not.”

“I so did,” Glenne knows if she continues with this, the woman beside her in the hot pink swimsuit will really fight her, she knows she has it in her.

“I don’t want to fight with you now, babe. Actually, I just wanted to relax and not to freak the fuck out,” she quickly puts her empty glass on the tiny tray between their chairs. She doesn’t want to fight with her friend now, in the middle of quarantine where they’re stuck together, although the temptation is big. However, her feet tingle and are red from being forgotten to put sunscreen on, her skin scratchy and salty from the pool water and the hairs in her neck are sweaty and knotty. She feels the headache build in the back of her head from the expensive champagne and she just wants to forget that this pest of a person exists. “Great. Now he’s fucking going to talk to me!”

Glenne giggles as she sits up and leans her elbows on her knees. “Come on, hottie. Maybe he annoys the shit outta you, but it's a hard time. Especially because he can’t go home. Relax and don’t be too obvious!” her voice is as gentle as ever.

The girl sits up as well, scrunching her eyebrows as she searches her hat. Her feet stamp onto the ground in a childish way because she can’t find this stupid thing and he’s here, “Not with him going to live here.” Her hands wrap plaintive around Glenne’s wrists, her bottom lip jutting out.

Suddenly, she sees him shift in the corner of her eye, her hands falling from her friends wrists. He sets down a heavy Gucci bag next to her on the chair and plops down with a heavy sighs beside Glenne, “Yeah, great, let’s talk ‘bout me like ‘m not here.”

She throws a look his way that could probably kill if she really wanted it to, “I really, really wish you were not.”

A strand of hair falls onto his forehead, his eyes narrow in concentration and then flicker to her, “Yeah?”

She pushes her sunglasses up into her hair. “Yeah!” her smile couldn’t be more sarcastic.

He shuffles closer to her, attempting to stand up, “You know what, you are— ” Glenne’s hands stop him immediately.

“Guys! People, guys, hey, stop it, please?” she takes Harry’s hand and grabs Y/n’s in the other one, “It’s gonna be fine. Just try to not cross your ways in this big ass house too often, alright?” Her eyes pierce through the ones of the girl who’s jaw tenses and loosens.

Y/n doesn’t answer at first, her eyes travelling from Glenne’s understanding ones to Harry’s amused ones. She can’t wrap her mind as to why he’s here if he probably owns a manor in the middle of Los Angeles. Doesn’t he has enough money? Her friend’s hand squeezes hers and her eyes widen a bit to get her to answer. “Alright,” she presses out.

Her head shoots to the right. The man scratching the side of his mouth. It looks like he doesn’t want to shave soon, “And you’re okay with sharing a room, right?”

Y/n’s jaw falls slack. Sharing a room? For who knows how long? With Harry? “Now you’ve got to be kidding me!” Their heads whip towards each other. Her eyes narrowed and teeth gritted.

But Harry’s lips curl into a devilish grin before his tongue darts out to lick along the corner of his mouth. She has to admit he’s not ugly. He never was. Actually, he’s very handsome but exactly this is why she doesn’t like him. Well, one reason of the hatred between the two. He’s just too likeable; just cute. Always laughing, being polite with every person and every stranger, charming when meeting older people, cracking jokes when with friends, talented, sexy and a fucking heart of gold. Fucking come on. He’s british. Maybe it is because she wants to be what he is. But of course she’s too fucking proud to admit anything like that. 

Their mutual friend squeezes their hands once again making the annoyed girl snap out of her thoughts and glare at her. Glenne winces, “Surprise?”

Harry smacks loud on his gum in his mouth. It’s so loud and he knows it. Railing her up a fucking wall. He smirks at her and she just wants to yell at him and stick that stupid thing in his stupid, beautiful hair just to annoy him. If it wasn’t Harry, she wouldn’t have the slightest problem with it.

Y/n nostrils flare, her smile looking like the sweet, innocent one but she holds that glimmer in her eyes, it’s dangerous. She glares at him and then back to the person sitting in front of her, “I am not sharing a room with him. He’s too big and too loud and just too annoying.”

Harry snorts at that, “I am right here, you know.”

“Really?” she bats her eyelashes at him.

Harry grumbles as the smacking begins again. She looks at Harry and pulls her clammy hand out of Glenne’s grip but she just sighs and then lets go of Harry’s. Glenne’s manicured fingers wrap around the neck of the champagne glass to takes a big swig. Her hand lifts to wipe the drops at the corner of her lips with the backside of it away. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but we only have one guest room and I’m sure neither of you two want to sleep on Jeff’s uncomfortable couch,” she sympathetically smiles at them, “I don’t know why you hate each other so much but instead of fighting you can get to know each other more and spend time together, like friends often do, and loosen up your fucking strained shoulders.” 

Harry’s eyes still never leave hers, watching her every move. “What d’yeh say, angry girl? Care t’share a room with me?” his arms lift in a questioning way, palms up and his dimples deep in his cheeks. Deep like her… deep in shit.

:

“You big fucking chickenshit!”

Jeff’s shoulders drop just to let out a heavy sigh and look painfully at his girlfriend who slams her head against the kitchen table in frustration. It has been three days and Harry and the girl have never quarrelled this much. About everything and anything. Every little shit. “What do you think this is going to end like? One of them murdering the other one?” he whisper yells at her.

Glenne exaggerates with her shoulder shrug, “I don’t know! I thought the heavy tension is going to change and they become friends or somewhat.”

They hear Y/n stamping down the stairs, “I’m officially blind. He did it. He managed to get me blind only because he doesn’t like me and wants me out of the room.” She whines and stumbles with her palms pressed to her eyes into her best friend’s embrace.

Glenne pats her hair carefully, “What did he do to you again?”

“He showered and changed and didn’t lock the door and as I walked into the room he flashed me with his willy. Just like that! How could he?” she complains about her new roommate. Glenne suppresses a smile at Jeff’s eye roll, “I’m sure he didn’t mean to.”

Y/n takes a big step back with her eyes wide, “He didn’t mean to? You don’t know how awful that just was! I’ll never be able to look into his eyes again.”

“Go give him hell.”

“I can’t enter this room again!”

Jeff chuckles and taps his watch, “You have to. It’s sleeping time, kiddo.”

She huffs and pouts at Glenne, “If I don’t make it, please call my mumma and tell her that her favourite rockstar killed me.” The girl ignores their laughter and shambles up the stairs to enter hell again. 

Hesitating to open the door, she presses her ear against the wood only to hear heavy snoring. 

“Are you sleeping?” the girl bursts into the room.

Harry shoots up and his eyes try to focus on the thing waking him up, “I wasn’t really sleepin’.”

Y/n chuckles, “Yes, you were. I heard your snores.” Plopping onto the bed beside him, she goes on, “Your mouth was probably open.” He scoffs at that. “Here,” her finger points onto his face, “There’s drool on your chin.”

“Fuck you,” he carps but nonetheless brings his hand up to wipe at his stubble.

“Huh,” she smirks at him, “Is that a dream

of yours?”

“Yes, I dream about your pussy daily.”

“Honestly, I didn’t expect anything else. Though I don’t dream about you at all,” she playfully pouts.

Right then a pillow hits her in the face and he howls at her surprised reaction. “I don’t dream about you, weirdo. I don’t really like nightmares.” He looks at her with that smug smirk that does something inside her as she stares at him. Disdain. Hatred. Fury. 

Over the years of disliking each other, she realized nothing really curbs Harry. They’ve both grown immune to each other’s teasing and they’re getting better at quickly giving back than taking. However, she stared a bit too long at him and now Harry props his head on his arm which presses a pillow tight to his body and stares at her too. 

The girl admires one curl falling into his eyes. His hair is still light wet from showering but held back with a pink scrunchie on top of his head. Shirtless but wearing a short tracksuit trousers. Replaying the image of his naked body, she feels her face heat up. He listened. He dared to stay naked in this room forever just to tease her after her surprised gasp. But he listened. 

Now Harry can’t help but look at her while being in this flustered state. She’s wearing a thin, yellow t-shirt, and Harry can almost feel how soft it is from only seeing it on her form. Her hair is messy and sweaty from sunbathing with Glenne in the garden. But she looks fresh and happy. Harry hates how soft she looks. She starts to squirm under his strong gaze. “Didn’t you want to shower?” he chuckles at her nervous fiddling with the sheets. She nods shyly and digs her nails into her thigh. 

Y/n shuffles between the sheets. “What?” a small voice mutters. Her eyes look down her body and try to find what he’s so fixated on. Timidly, she presses the pillow he threw in her lap and he snaps out of his thoughts. At his failed attempt to admire her, her brows furrow and his ears heat up. She blinks at him, her eyelashes brushing against the skin under her eye. Her peachy lips part softly, inhaling, “What?”

“You’re very pretty.”

Her mouth falls open, then closes. “Thank-thank you? You’re very pretty, Harry.” She turns redder with every second. Realizing what she said, her head shakes frantically, “I didn’t mean that. At all.”

“Of course. Of course you didn’t, dummy.”

The pet name puts a scowl on her face which Harry has to admit is not good for her pretty face but looks nevertheless cute. “Dickhead,” she mutters under her breath and lifts herself off the bed, “I’m gonna shower now.”

“Is that an invitation or a thread?”

She rolls her eyes, “My god.”

“My god I’m so funny?”

“No, My god I would rather have a demon touching me than you My god.”

“Okay,” he scratches his stubbly throat, “Was that once a wet dream of yours?”

“Maybe you should come closer and find out,” she mocks. And Harry never saw her shoot back this fast and this good. The truth is, Harry would. He would like touch her body maybe too much as he should. She’s beautiful; gorgeous even and she has a calming voice. She probably sounds really pretty in bed. Although the tension between them feels like it’s going to burst, he’s sure they would end up arguing and ripping each other’s limbs off.

So he just shakes his head and sends her a flying kiss which she catches but throws on the ground and acts like she would break it with stepping on it. He snorts and watches her disappear in the still foggy bathroom.

:

Quietly she shuffles down the stairs and tries not to wake up everyone. She woke up after watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine (again) and noticed that Harry wasn’t wrapped up in the blanket next to her. She comes to a standstill right in the middle of the big room. Harry is cuddled up on the couch, a pillow pressed to his chest and a big smile on his face as he talks to someone in his phone. “You kno’ I do, Gem.” Y/n can’t hear the response but after Harry’s chuckle she thinks it’s something sarcastic. 

Harry looks cuddly sitting there with his hair a mess and the black zip jacket and a yellow shirt under it. She notices that he’s talking to his mum and his sister. The girl pouts because she knows how close he’s to his family. Knows that they are everything to him.

Her fingers begin to fiddle as she realizes how intimate this situation is. The poor girl puffs out a breath of air but she doesn't know what to do.

Just as she wants to turn around again, her ringtone rings and she’s frozen. Her phone. Now she knows why she came here in the first place. Squinting her eyes shut and turning around, she opens them and sees a surprised Harry looking at her. He looks like a caught deer. Like a bambi. Instead of immediately explaining why she’s here and eavesdropped by mistake, Y/n lets out a nervous chuckle.

Her head turns to the kitchen counter where her phone lays and shuffles over the floor on her fuzzy socks. Y/n hears him talking again but she can’t help but feel hot as she feels him staring at her over the screen.

Harry knows pajamas aren’t supposed to look sexy. But they are on Y/n. Two neatly plaited french braids, so that her hair looks good in the morning, a black Star Wars shirt hanging from her small body, naked legs and fuzzy socks. And really. Harry can’t do anything about it. Maybe it just was a little too long since he got some, maybe it’s this quarantine shit, maybe his mind is just playing a trick on him as to why he should want to do something with this girl. It’s just that it seems like she drags her fingers through her hair slower than she usually would or puckers her lips a little too much when she’s swiping that chapstick with peach taste on. Or doesn’t wear a bra around house although her skin breaks out in goosebumps and he sees her nipples swell. Harry thinks she does it on purpose and knows how to tease him, but who knows when he’s just being his horny self and has the absolute biggest crush on her. 

He was always so sure that his feelings towards her were strictly limited. If you can even say feelings. Until now. Until this. What the hell is this?

“Was that your family?” a voice chirps from next to the couch.

Y/n stands there twiddling with her phone, eyes on the ground and cheeks hot. Why does she has to look like a fucking bambi? “Uh-I, yeah, yeah. That was my mum and Gemma. It’s a little hard because of the time zones but you know...it’s like— you know.” his eyes follow her body as she sits next to him on the couch. Making sure to leave enough space between them.

“Sorry if you think I was eavesdropping because I wasn’t, I just—”

“Yeah, no, I know. Your phone,” he scratches his stubble again.

She follows his hand, watching every move. “Are you ever going to shave? I mean now. In quarantine?” Y/n giggles. A breathy laugh from him, “Why?”

Her face ducks down and a sheepish smile creeps up on her face. God, she’s stupidly gorgeous. “Dunno. Just… wondering.” Her eyes lock with his, “I don’t want lice in my bed.” And she’s witty again.

He laughs at that, “Making sure I don’t have lice when you’re the one with full hair splendor, rapunzel?” Harry playfully tugs at one of her braids laying on her shoulder. Y/n gasps and quickly curls her fingers around his wrist, “Please, Harry, no. Please no, not the hair. Ouch.” He giggles and loosens his grip to let her drape her hair back over her shoulder.

“It’s like kindergarten. You know how girls react about their hair being used against them.” she huffs.

“Oh, I definitely know how they react,” his eyebrows raised in amusement at his pun.

“Ugh, shut up, would you?” she rolls her eyes at him but can’t help the flustered smile lingering on her face. He always does this. Harry always messes with her mind and says stupid shit. Like when she randomly helps him with something he would say something like What a good girl you are or she would eat something and he'd say something like Put your mouth on it, yeah? in that raspy voice that suddenly turns an octave deeper than normal. He’s merciless. He mostly wins their fights because she’s sometimes just too shy to speak her thoughts aloud and he teases the shit out of her. But that’s them. He knows he can do it with her because she either snaps back or is flustered which is only a plus for him because he can laugh about her.

“What’re you thinkin’ about, rapunzel?”

“I’m thinking about taking the sleep mask Glenne offered and going to bed so I don’t have to look at you,” she glares at him.

“Goodnight, rapunzel. Hope you’ll dream about me,” he puckers his lips at her but she presses her flat palm against his face, “Ew. Go away,” and pushes him away from her. 

:

Harry is annoyed. 

While Glenne and Jeff enjoy the comfortable silence and the break from him and Y/n arguing while eating, Harry can’t seem to bear it anymore. For two minutes straight he felt the girls gaze staring into his head from in front of him. He knows it’s because he took the last egg and it doesn’t seem to sit right with her. Now she stares, huffs and fumbles with the napkin. 

“What’s your fucking problem? Stop fiddling with that thing, it’s annoying,” he bursts the silence.

Jeff’s head falls onto the palm that’s propped up on the kitchen table and Glenne throws her head back.

The glare could be deadly, “Why should I?”

“Lady’s aren’t annoying. They just sit there and look pretty. Learn some useful information.” he spats. 

Y/n learns he is the biggest morning grouch she knows.

“And how do you know what a lady should and shouldn’t do?”

“It’s my business, innit?” the smug smirk is back.

“Fuck off.” her arms clasp in front of her chest.

Harry feels a kick at his lower leg. Eyes shooting up and focusing on his best friend, he sees him gesturing exaggeratedly at the girl. His eyebrows scrunch and he shakes his head. The he watches as Glenne shoos her piercing eyes at him.

“Uh, look, Y/n… I'm just trying to help, alright?”

Jeffrey rolls his eyes.

“Harry?” the girl peeps, still not looking at him.

“Hmm?”

Her eyelash bat up at him, “Do you really think I’m annoying?” 

“You know I do.”

“Then stop bossing me around!” 

He falls sulkily back in his seat.

“She definitely has a mind of her own.” Jeff chuckles and slurps the rest of his orange juice.

“Yeah,” Harry spats, “Hate that in a woman.”

:

Because of their little fight in the early morning, the two got condemned by Glenne to do the washing up. Now Y/n washes and Harry dries.

Harry clears his throat, “Look, I think sometime at the beginning we got up on the wrong foot.”

She hands him another plate, “Well, I think we did too. And I appreciate your apology.”

The plate hits the table with a slam, “Apology? Who said anything about a apology? I was just saying that we-“

“Please don’t talk anymore. It’s only gonna upset me.”

You’re so fucking annoying and stubborn! Instead he says, “Fine. I’ll be quiet! I’ll be quiet if you will.”

“Alright, I’ll be quiet,” she shrugs.

“Fine.”

The girl raises her voice, “Fine.” 

“Fine!” he spats.

“Fine!”

It’s silent. Harry feels it’s not the end of this conversation and she has a whole lot more to say to him. Probably she tries to hold back like him to not let this end with maybe too hurtful things.

“So, um… you think you’re gonna miss it?”

“What? Your talking?” it’s mean but it just shoots out this easily.

“No!” her eyes pierce through the side of his face, “Performing.”

“Hmm. Maybe. A little bit.”

“But you would have a tour coming up.”

“Yeah, but I’ll be more happy to do it next year then. End of story.”

“But will you …?”

“What is it with you and asking all these questions?”

“Well, it’s something that a normal person just does.”

Harry shrugs at that.

She hands him the plate with a little too much force, “Well, if you’re so talkative like right now, I can go because I’m sure you’re gonna have just great conversations with yourself.” He sees that she’s finished, only the few plates and cups for Harry to dry. She storms out of the kitchen and leaves a disappointed Harry standing there.

:

“We see you guys later?”

Jeff stands at the door to the garden, looking ready to leave. 

“What?”

The young adult’s heads whip around to look at the couple, then narrowing their eyes at each other. “I said it first,” the girl hisses.

“Not true! I was at the a when you were only at the w!”

She scoffs, “Wishful thinking.”

“We’re gonna buy some things so we don’t end up dead in here. It probably is gonna take some while,” Jeff waves and disappears in the house.

“Glenne, baby, you can’t leave me hanging here. With him?” 

Glenne takes a step inside the house, “Sorry, sweetie. Really! But we have to leave now. You just continue sunbathing. Bye.”

“No, no, I wasn’t— ,” she hears the front door shutting, “Great,” she leans back in the beach chair and rolls her eyes at him.

She sits up to tie her hair away from her face which give Harry the perfect view on her breast. They look all to delicious in that small bikini of hers. He coughs. Harry wiggles farther into the beach chair, trying not to get a damn boner right then and there. Adjusting the sunglasses on his nose, she leans over to him, “Are you going to sleep now?”

“No,” he presses out at the smell of her fruity shampoo hitting him.

“Why?”

“Because I want to tan and not fall asleep and burn,” he turns his head towards her, “Besides, if I sleep now, I won’t sleep tonight.”

She lays back in the beach chair, “Okay, then don’t sleep.”

His eyes travel down her arms where he can make out a faint of goosebumps and immediately her nipples stick out of the fabric like they want to greet him.

“If you talk about sleep so much, then you go to sleep.”

She locks eyes with him, “If I sleep now, I’ll lay awake all night and have to listen to your snores. Sometime you’re going to die because of your heavy snores. If I haven’t murdered you by then.”

“Actually, I think I want to get choked to death.”

A flutter in her abdomen, “Actually, I think I want you out of my sight.”

“With such a snappy mouth, you’d think you could put it to better use.”

Holy fucking shit.

“Just shut up.”

“Make me?” he grins wide at her.

Harry chuckles to himself and closes his eyes again. He knows he got her flustered with that one. He mentally high-fives himself. 1-0 for him.

Harry’s teasing the shit outta her. She knows he likes the way she gets flustered and that if he would ever to touch her, burn his hand because her face always seems to be too hot.

After a while of just laying there she starts to squirm beside him. He sees her twiddling with the strap of her bikini bottom and shyly looking at him in the corner of his eye.

He sighs. “What is it?” he sits up and presses his sunglasses up into his hair.

She looks surprised at him, “Nothing I just— I want to lay on my stomach to tan my back but— Can you apply some sunscreen on my back?”

Harry’s startled at first, “I-uh, yeah, sure.” Then he gestures to her to lay flat on her stomach.

What she doesn’t expect is for him is to actually stand up and flop down on the backside of her thighs. She grunts because of the sudden weight. She feels the flats of his hands smooth from her shoulders down to the dip above her ass. She screeches, “Harry, what are you doing?” Turning her head to the side with her cheek presses to the towel lying under her, she sees him grinning. “‘m gonna moisturize your back,” he says matter of factly, “I listen to you.”

Y/n is bewildered. And as she hears the weird noise from the sunscreen pressing out of the bottle and dropping on her hot skin, she squeaks, “It’s cold!”

“Of course it’s cold, sunshine,” he shakes his head and clicks his tongue.

“Maybe you could’ve just put it on your hands to warm it up and then apply it,” she pouts.

“Always complaining. Do you want me to stop?”

“No! No, sorry, please continue.”

“That’s what I call a good girl,” he coos.

Her toes curl at that and her face heats up. Again. Suddenly, she feels his hands on her shoulders and pressing gently into the tenseness deep between her shoulder blades. A tingle runs through the length of her body. Y/n makes a noise that’s somewhere between a huff and a whimper. His hands continue to press into her skin and the breathy moan that escapes her has something cooking in his abdomen and it carries straight to his dick. 

Her fingernails press into the insides of her hands as she feels his fingertips ghosting down to the bow that keeps her bikini top tied together. A tug and the straps around her chest loosen.

“What are you doing?” she whispers although she doesn’t care what he does at this point. She too much in a state of slackening.

“Properly spreading the sunscreen. You don’t want a burn, do you?”

“No,” a low mutter.

Continuing with moisturizing and kneading the skin on her back, Harry imagines what her skin tastes like and what it would be to sink his teeth into her skin and soothing it after. What noises she’d make if he dropped open-mouth kisses along the line starting behind her ear and following down the trace of her neck and how the reddening skin would look on her.

His hands work intentionally at the hard knots. His thumbs both work into the dip above her ass and he sees how her body tenses and then falls slack under his body. A sigh of hers. He slowly leans forward, tickling along her ear, “Don’t get too excited, sunshine,” her brows draw together but her eyes remaining close, “Someone might say you liked that,” his lips now hovering above the pulse point on her neck.

“You never shut up, do you?”

“Maybe you should give me something to shut up,” a curl of his tongue against her skin.

A low moan escapes her from the depths of her lungs and then his lips press where neck and shoulder meet. He laps at the skins and begins to bite and suck, creating a red mark. His fingers ghost up and down her arm, drawing goosebumps on his way. A whimper from her sends his hips with a rut into her ass.

She gasps and lifts her arms to press her body up which sends Harry quickly standing up, head tilted in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” he watches as she holds her boobs tightly to not flash him. Although Harry would love to.

“What’s wrong? I didn’t want you lapping at me like a horn dog!”

“Hmm. But weren’t you the one who asked me to shut up?”

Her jaw falls. “Are there any brain cells in there?” she’s furious. 

“I don’t need any when I talk to you.”

“Bold of you to assume that I’ll ever speak to you again after this.”

He chuckles and gestures between the two, “And look where we are.”

Her face falls and she doesn’t know what to say. Still cupping her boobs, she blushes.

“Can you maybe— uh, tie another bow?”

Harry snaps out of his stare and walks towards her as she turns her back to him, “Of course. Sure.”

Y/n has a shiver running down her spine as his breath meets her neck. She hooks her chin over her shoulder and watches him. Up close he’s even more beautiful. His eyes look more emerald than she remembers, his nose more pointed than she remembers and his jaw sharper under the scruffy beard. 

“How was New York?”

Honestly, Harry expected her to not talk back. He blinks, “Uh… it was great,” a simple dimple digs deep into his cheek, “Very loud.”

“Good crowd, yeah?” she turns back around and squints her eyes up at him in order to protect them from the sunlight.

His dimples get deeper as his smile grows, “Yeah,” he nods while reminiscing, “it was very lovely.” He looks up at the sky, eyes bright, “I loved it.”

And Y/n swears she could melt right then and there. Feeling the passion that runs through his veins and the love he carries in this big heart for what he’s doing does something to her. It makes him more likeable, his smile more genuine and his eyes softer. He licks his pink lips and scratches the underside of his chin, “Really cool. Like how all the face lit up as the beginning of Golden started? It was honestly sick!” his bunny-like teeth dig into his bottom lip, “It felt like I was floating. But not just alone, with the whole crowd— it honestly felt like being in another world.”

She giggles and sits back down on the beach chair, “To be honest that is sick.”

“Maybe you can come to one of the shows next year,” it’s not a question, more like a wish he hopes to come true. He sits beside her and the girl bites her bottom lip and shrugs, “Maybe.” His eyes meet hers again. However, it feels like he has to ask her some questions too to hold a proper conversation with her because this doesn’t happen often. If at all. “How’s uh- how’s work?”

She’s bewildered. “Work is,” her lips form a thin line, “...work,” her eyes crinkle at that and Harry barks out a laugh. “Find it so funny that people have normal jobs?” she raises her eyebrows at him but can’t help the tug of the corner of her mouth upwards.

“No. No, no,” he’s still laughing.

“I think you do. I feel attacked.”

He shakes his head frantically, “It’s not funny. You make it funny.”

“It’s not supposed to be funny,” she playfully rolls her eyes at him, “but that is an attack!”

He giggles and the girl can’t help it, “You’re funny.”

The man next to her stops and she swears she can make out the faint of reddens on his cheeks. He clears his throat, “Am I?”

“Yeah, no. I mean not now, but just in general. You know?”

His tongue darts out to lick his lip and rests at the corner of his lips, “Well,” he smiles, “thank you very much.”

“Don’t you want to compliment me too?” she bumps her shoulder in his. She tries but she only reaches his biceps.

“Why should I?”

“Dunno,” she shrugs, “Maybe because it’s some kind of moment here?”

His squints his eyes, voice playfully high, “Is it? Dunno. Is it?”

She whines like a child and pushes his face away as she hears his giggles. He mutters something under his breath and he grips her wrist, slides along her arms and then Y/n lays on the beach chair with their hands intertwined above her head and a giant of person hovering above her. “Your hands are huge.”

“Your hands are just small.”

“Say something nice to me.”

“Something nice to me.”

The girl squirms under him. “Harry. Say something.”

“No.”

“I swear I—”

“Didn’t your mumma teach you not to swear?” he clicks his tongue.

“So what are you gonna do?” she narrows her eyes up at him. His warms breath hits her face as a chuckle escapes him. “Maybe I should bite you again?” he stares at the mark he sucked on her neck. Now deep red. Her toes curl but she pouts, “Hmph.” Her hands wriggle in his hold but Harry’s immediately tightens his fingers between hers. She huffs, “Maybe...maybe I like it when you bite me.” The smell of his cinnamon breath hits her face as he lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah?”

He blinks. The green in his eyes twinkle from the sunlight and his hair falls down on his forehead. His jaw clenches. Her thighs too. “Maybe. Doesn’t mean you’re good at it,” she sighs.

Of course this turns him on. The way she challenges him. He licks his lips and searches her skin for the next bite. Harry lowers himself as she tilts her chin up to him, “What’s your next move?”

“Finding a place to suck that gets you to fucking relax.”

Y/n grins and rolls her neck to the side to show him the red mark he already left there. “I like the spot under my jaw.”

Harry can’t resist this invitation and lowers himself gently until he feels her nipples through the thin fabric of her bikini top drag across his chest. She inhales heavily through her nose. 

The girl notices he’s warm first of all. Breathing against the skin of her bruised skin as his face is buried in her neck. Harry’s lips ghost over the length of her throat and drag goosebumps on his wake. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he breathes before his lips press down below her ear and his tongue darts out to lick. She shudders and fights against his hands which immediately flex and tighten to not let her fingers slip. Her skin tingles and she thinks she could faint because of the feeling of his lips leaving open-mouth kisses along the column of her throat and the pure smell of him that encircles her. She feels him smiling against her skin.

One hand curls around both her wrists and the other one cups her cheek gently. When Harry suckles gently at her spot, it’s response enough as he hears her mewl. Harry feels her completely let go, and he might feel guilty but he’s too proud that he has this always tensed and snappy girl laying under him and give up fighting against herself. Her hair smells like a mix of fruit loops and cedar when he bites into her skin he can taste the vanilla-coconut shower gel. He peppers a variety of pecks along her jawline and the sounds she makes are so like her. Sweet, soft and cute.

“I’m gonna leave marks,” he mumbles matter of factly.

Harry releases her skin with a wet pop, presses one more kiss on one of the marks and looks at her. “Good,” a rasps like she didn’t speak for a long time.

Jesus fucking Christ. Holy fuck! What are they doing? 

They never kissed before, although Glenne always teases her about it because “it’s just too much sexual tension building up between you. Just fuck him!” but though she thought it would be weird, it isn’t. The whole opposite. It’s all she can think about now. He’s good with his mouth. And good with his hands. The girl is sure a rockstar like him loves to make people squirm under him and never want him to stop.

“Harry?”

She feels his hum vibrate at her throat, his nose brushes along the strap of her bikini top. Toes curling and breath falling short as his lips move further down to the swell of her breast and begin to mouth along it. She pinches her eyes shut. She might faint. She might actually faint.

“Rockstar?”

She gets his attention and then he smiles droopy at her. She coos, “Can you let go of my hands?” He isn’t supposed to be this cute, is he? He isn’t supposed to like her like that. He is supposed to call her teasing names and to rail her up a fucking wall. He rests his cheek on her chest, her boobs as his pillow. She wants to kiss his face till he falls asleep and him to cuddle her closer. “If you don’t poke my third and fourth nipple.”

“I thought you liked that. Said you were ticklish?”

“Yeah, but not if you use it against me. I felt humiliated.” His head lifts off her chest and he grins at her. Letting go off her wrists, his eyes trace down her face, down her hickey-adorned neck and the swell of her breasts. “Proud?” she presses her fingertips to her neck. Harry focuses back on her and nods, his hair flapping on his forehead. 

He doesn’t realize what she’s doing until she has her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades and drags them down his back. It all would be easier if she would just slide her hands into his hair and kiss him. But instead she fingers the curls on his chest. She admires his face as she drags her hands all over his body and traces her lips a breath away along his skin. 

“You look like you want to eat me alive.”

Her ears get hot, “Maybe I want exactly that.”

“You’re cute,” he presses his nose against hers but Y/n swears she sees the pink climbing up his cheeks and his left dimple over the beauty mark deepen even more.

“I think your crush on me is cute.”

His brows furrow, “I do not have a crush on you.”

“You so do.” her finger disappear in his hair. He melts into her touch. “See?”

He can’t protest. It’s too good. It feels too good. “I— You know what? I have a crush on you. And now what?”

“Know will you just kiss me please?”

Before she can even see Harry’s face, his hands cup her head, one at her cheek and the other one at the back of her head, and he presses his lips to hers one, two, three times, until she tastes the sweetness and the cinnamon of his lips and decides she’ll never have enough of it. She feels the rush of devotion and this tingly warmth that leaves her limbs and her insides mushy. He kisses her softly at first, puckering at her bottom lip, then with a intensity that makes her hold on to him like he’s the only solid thing in her swaying world. It makes her dizzy. Harry’s tongue darts out to part her lips, evoking her from a sensation she never knew she could feel while kissing. Giddiness creeps up her back and her head spins and spins and the only thing she knows is that she’s kissing him back.

They part with a wet noise, his eyes watching as her tongue brushes over her bottom lip, then up to her eyes. “I really like you,” Harry’s forehead is pressed against hers, his finger fiddling with a curl of her hair.

She grins and pulls him at his hair back in, “I really like you too, dummy.”

They kiss again. This time it feels familiar. Harry is everywhere. His hands, his scent, his mouth. Everywhere. He’s kissing her harder and deeper, an urgency to him she never knew. The kiss steals her breath and the girl decides that every other kiss she had before has been wrong and doesn’t matter anymore.

:

“Everything’s good between you two?”

Jeff and Glenne sit in front of Harry and the girl and are quite suspicious. They haven’t fought yet. It’s comfortable but the couple can’t help but to narrow their eyes at them as a normal conversation takes place.

“Yeah, sure. Why wouldn’t it?” Harry looks questioningly over to the girl and Y/n suppresses a giggle, shrugs at him and continues eating.

The couple is definitely confused. “Okay, then,” Jeff pokes his fork into his dish. 

The truth is that after their kiss— the one of many after— they talked and thought it would be really, pretty funny if they just keep it to themselves. Messing with them. Because nobody has to know what’s going on, right?

Y/n feels her leg getting kicked under the table. Her eyes meet Harry’s and he tries to tell her something. Furrowing her brows as he starts to munch louder on his food. The sound of his chewing isn’t triggering her that much but Harry widens his eyes at her and she knows just what to do. Y/n sends him a glare.

“Can you pass me the salt, petal?” Harry points over the table, mouth full of his food.

The girl glares at him as she passes him the salt.

She tries not to show her smile, “Fucking stop it right now.”

He offensively chews louder, “Stop what?”

“Here we go again,” Jeff mutters under his breath.

“That. Your chewing. Are you a camel? It sure sounds like it!”

He takes another bite and grins, “Move if you don’t like it.”

“You know what? I do! Bye,” the chair screeches over the floor as she throws her napkin onto the plate.

As the girl slows down in the stairs in order to hear their reaction, she begins to chuckle to herself.

“Fucking really, Harold? Go and apologize,” Glenne bawls at him.

They meet at the door of their room.

“That was hilarious!”

Harry’s arms wrap around her waist, smears a kiss against her temple and presses her to him.

“Petal?”

She hums against his shoulder.

“When’s quarantine over?”

The girl pulls away and looks at him with puzzled face. Their eyes lock, “Uhm, I don’t know?”

“Okay, cool,” a grin takes over his face, dimples appearing, and he stares intently at her. She mirrors his grin but can’t help the confused look. “What?”

Harry leans in, his expensive perfume hitting her senses. He kisses her short but sweet. Their noses bump together and the tip of his brushes along her nasal bone, mumbling against her lips, “When quarantines over, I’m gonna take you in a proper date.”

His mouth presses against hers again. Her back bumps into the door. They melt together like liquid, tenuous chocolate. They fit like a perfection that’s just so stunning and new like travelling to a new place. Scouting and getting know this new world. They explore their tastes. Harry feels her hands bunching the shirt at his back. Inhaling vanilla, beach and cedar, her scent, he feels as if he found a moment of forever. Like this is how they should’ve always been. Meant to be.

Harry grabs her thighs for her to wrap around his waist.

“But first we have other business to do.”

She squeals and giggles as they sink into the mattress.

:

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can check out my tumblr @iconicharry for more writings! xx


End file.
